The Demon's Goddess
by AnimeQueens
Summary: "ELIZABETH!" Meliodas yelled. Elizabeth is missing, with Meliodas trying to save her. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"ELIZABETH!" Meliodas yelled inside the Boar hat.

"I'm Sure she just went for a walk or something, Captain." Diane said quietly not wanting to worry more than she already was. "Yeah, Somethin like that. Come on have a drink~" Ban slurred already drunk.

"Merlin!" Meliodas yelled as he ran down the stairs to the basement, where Merlin stays. "Yes, Captain?" Merlin asked while Focused on something in her book. While, Gowther was in the corner staring at her.

"Use your ball to Find Elizabeth." Meliodas told her. "Hm? Did She go Missing or something?" Merlin asked looking up from her book. "Yeah! Otherwise I wouldn't be telling you to find her!" Meliodas yelled obviously annoyed. "Talk to me like that, and I won't even try to find her." Meliodas Straightened up.

"Sorry. I just need to find her. I can't have her leave me." He started speaking in a sad tone. "First of all, Elizabeth would never leave you. And secondly, I'll Help you find her." He Started Smiling again. "Good."

Merlin Pulled Out her Magic Ball and started Looking For Elizabeth. With a certain short, Blonde haired boy, looking over her shoulder. "I Can't Seem to find her. Either, She Turned off her magic or She just doesn't want to be found." Merlin Then looked at the floor. "Are you sure that's all the reasons?" Meliodas asked.

"Or." She Looked up again with a serious face. "She could have been taken. Perhaps, unconscious." Meliodas Now had a glare on his face. "She was most Likely Taken." Gowther then said in the corner. They both turned around and stared at him. "DIDN'T THINK OF THAT GOWTHER!" Meliodas yelled before running upstairs and running out the door, without telling anyone where he was going.

~Elizabeth POV~

I was only able to tell I was in a cellar. The Cold ground against my face, the darkness, The Stab wound in my Shoulder. _Where am I?_ I heard a _Click!_

Then, Footsteps Coming closer to me. They grabbed my face and got closer. I gasped.

" **Hi, Elizabeth."**

~End of First Chapter~

HI!

Sorry for the cliffhanger on the first chapter.

But I'm Glad you read this!

I'm sorry for the first chapter being so short

I promise to make the next ones

Longer!

I just wanted to give you a

Little taste of it before I started actually getting into it.

If you are new to me as a author (Which you most likely are)

Please! Check out my other stories!

Im working on a lot of stories at once.

So it takes a while to update

Thanks!

~AnimeQueens 3

(Picture Credits go to artist)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **~Meliodas POV~**

"CAPTAIN!" Was all I could hear before running out of the boar hat. I ran for my life, "I have to find her. No I need to find her." Tears started dripping down my face. "Where could you have gone?!" I eventually fell to my knees. "Captain.." I didn't even feel like looking up. I didn't care who it was anymore.

I felt someone hug me. It was diane. She was crying as well. "We all want to find her. You're not alone in this situation." Tears just kept coming. They won't go away. _Where are you Elizabeth?_

 **~Elizabeth POV~**

Pain was going all through my body, It won't go away either.

"W-why..are d-doing t-this to m-me?" Was all I was able to get out.

"Because, I want him to come back. And I felt like you were the key to that." was all he said. He came towards me with what looked like a shot in his hand.

"..And. I want to see how much pain a Goddess can handle." He told me while smirking to himself. "Brother. Are you sure? That's a very powerful poison." "Hush. Like I said, I want to test what she can go through." I started moving around. "NO! PLEA-" "Shhh."

He put his hand over my mouth. "It'll only hurt a little." He stated while smiling. He put the needle in my arm, and as soon as he put the poison in me, It was the worst pain i've ever felt in my life. Tears were going down my face. My eyes were kinda of getting tired. It was getting harder to breathe. I sorta gave up, It was too powerful.

I closed my eyes and I let myself fall into darkness. Although, I wanted one more thing, _Meliodas._

 **~Meliodas POV~**

All of was sitting inside of the boar hat. We were trying to find where Elizabeth is.

In the middle of the conversation, I got a huge headache. It was getting worse by the minute. "What do you think Captain?" as I looked up they were all staring at me. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Are you okay?" King asked "yeah, Why would you ask that?" i asked looking at him. "Uh-m your mark on your Forehead." He kinda looked a little scared. "My mark is showing?" i asked. "Yeah." they all replied in unison. "Huh. That's Weird i didn't turn on my powe-" _**You better hurry brother. She isn't reacting to well to the poison. ~**_

I stopped what i was saying right there. "Huh? Captain? What's Wrong?" Merlin asked. I knew that voice well. A little too well.

" **Zeldris."**

 **End of Chapter 2~**

 **Hey I hope you enjoyed**

 **I've updated 2 Times today so**

 **I've been working pretty hard**

 **Sorry if you didn't like it,**

 **I tried my hardest,**

 **I will usually Update every tuesday!**

 **So look forward to that!**

 **Check out my other stories!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Byee~**

 **Anime Queens 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **~Meliodas POV~**

"Zeldris? What about him?" Merlin asked.

I was pacing back and forth in the boar hat, dodging the tables as I go. I had my hand on my chin thinking. Everyone was staring at me, most likely wondering why I mentioned my brother out of nowhere.

"Zeldris. That's it. We have to find him right now. But, where could he be? Possibly with father? No he hasn't sent any singles that he's back. What do they want with Elizabeth? What could they want-"

"Captain!"

"What?!" I looked up, Diane was staring at me. As well as the rest of them.

"You mentioned Elizabeth. Why? What does she have to do with Zeldris?"

"He has Elizabeth!" I shouted.

"What the hell? How to you know?" Ban asked

I told them about my whole headache and my mark showing without me turning on my powers. In which, they witnessed.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM." Ban yelled, slamming his fist on the table in front of me.

"ME TOO! WHERE IS HE? IF HE'S REALLY HURTING ELIZABETH, HE'S GOING TO DIE BY OUR HANDS" Diane agreed with him. Hawk, King and Merlin soon agreed along.

"No."

They already started planning out everything, even though they didn't know where he was. Mainly, it was just a plan of how to kill him and saving Elizabeth. They all turned their head towards me, after I spoke.

"I need to take care of him. I'll make him pay for what he did to Elizabeth." my stare was intense on them.

"What if Elizabeth is already gone, before we get there?" Diane asked sadly.

"She is a Goddess, she can heal. I'm sure hoping she can keep herself sustained."

I mentioned.

"Hoping."

A hand landed on my shoulder, I looked at the owner. Ban.

"Let's make a plan and get your girl back, Captain."

I smiled and we started planning.

 **~Elizabeth POV~**

Pain was wracking all throughout my body, it was unbearable. I screamed in pain. Zeldris smiled at me, "Yes, scream for me. Won't you?"

"W-what do y-you w-want from m-me?" I asked through all of the pain.

"Oh, nothing much really." He walked around me in a circle, Then closing in close to my face.

"I just want my brother to come looking for you, and I kill you in front of him." I gasped. Is he really planning to kill me? And, In front of meliodas?

"He'll forget about you eventually, and soon be part of the Ten Commandments once again." He walked away from me and towards the door of the cell.

"Use your goddess powers if you like, the poison shouldn't kill you. Just hurt you, until my brother gets here. Then, you will be weak. It won't take much to kill you then."

He's right, Meliodas would most likely forget about me. Should i just let him kill me already?

"But, until then. Don't do anything stupid. And stay in here. Goodnight."

And with that, he left. Leaving me in darkness.

 **~End of Chapter 3~**

 **Sorry I was gone forever!**

 **Anyways I'll Be back on track.**

 **Byeeeee~**

 **Anime Queens 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Elizabeth POV**

I woke up thinking it was all just a nightmare, but I was still in the cell. Still in darkness. I sighed and rested my back against the cell's wall. My body was still racking in pain, but I got used to it.

My stomach growled.

I looked at the ground and sighed once again.

"You hungry?" I looked up as I heard the cell door close.

A woman walked in with nothing but her darkness covering her private areas, the rest was out. She walking towards me with a smile on her face and a plate of food in her hand.

She crouched down beside me and I flinched a bit, "No need to worry I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not my brother."

I looked at her, "Brother?"

"Yeah, Zeldris. I don't understand why he is doing this, I don't want to hurt you. But, I have no power over him. I can understand that he wants Meliodas back, but dragging you in? Why put you in pain?" She had a small sad smile.

"How do you not have any power over him?" I asked weakly.

"You see, everyone has their own magic power levels. Even you, Yours is 57,000 pretty high since you don't even have your powers on. Mine is 52,000 and Zeldris's is 61,000. He would overrule me quickly." She smiled at me.

"Trust me, I want to get you out of here. I do want Meliodas back but, I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to judge you if I don't know you yet."

I smiled back at her, "Well at least you're not mean." I lightly laughed while my body was dying on the inside.

"Maybe, we can be friends while you're here?" She asked me.

"I wouldn't mind that." I smiled sweetly before looking at the plate of food in her hand.

"Oh! I brought you food, figured you would be hungry." She put the food down beside me.

"Heh, a little. Thank you."

"No problem. When's the last time you ate?" She asked curiously whilst sitting down against the wall beside me.

"Maybe 4-5 days ago?" I don't really remember. I don't know how long I've been down here.

'"WHAT?! That's Forever! How do you live?"

"I guess I just, didn't" I laughed half heartedly.

We sat for about a 2 minutes in silence.

"Do you miss him?" She randomly asked.

"Miss who?"

"Meliodas, dummy" She laughed

"Of course I do. I could never not miss him, even if he's right beside me. It's weird sometimes." I looked at the ground

"I wish I had some relationship like that. I bet he's going crazy right now." she lightly laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe, when he gets here he'll be happy to see me die." I smiled while closing my eyes to hold back my tears.

"Maybe Zeldris will kill me harshly in front of him-" "Are you crazy!? Why would you think that! He loves you so much, I already know that and I haven't seen him in 300 years!"

She yelled at me while grabbing my shoulder to make me look at her.

She heavily sighed and backed away and sat against the wall once again.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled

"Just don't assume something you know isn't true." She turned towards me.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now! Let's wait for Meliodas to come and get you. There most likely will be some fighting though, I won't fight him , it'll make it easier to get you out, Okay?"

"I can't wait." I smiled at her

"Can I bring you with us?" I asked her

Her head shot towards me as I asked that question.

"Why would you want me to come with you?"

"Because! You're nice, I want to keep you as a friend."

She looked away from me.

"Why? Do you not want to go?"

"NO!"

I flinched.

"I mean no, I would love to go. But, I would bring the commandments to you guys even more. Put you in danger."

"I don't think so, I would still love to have you come with us no matter the cost."

She smiled at me.

"Whatever you'd like, Elizabeth."

We sat for hours, talking about our past and learning more and more about each other.

 **HIIIII I'm Back,**

 **Once again!**

 **Anyways hope you**

 **Enjoyed!**

 **Byyyeeee~**

 **Anime Queens 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Elizabeth POV**

"DERIERI!" someone screamed not too far away, "Guess it's my time, see ya Elizabeth." she waved while walking towards the door.

"Wait! Your name is Miss Derieri?" I asked being as formal as possible.

"God, Elizabeth. Drop the formals. Yes, my name is Derieri." She stood with her hands on her hips, "I gotta go, I'm hungry. Bye Elizabeth." and with that, she walked out.

Leaving me in the cold, scary room. It was better when she was in here, I was terrified at first, having no one to talk to, having no clue where I am. But when Derieri walked in, it was like a little light to my world.

I didn't feel so lonely anymore, I felt like I could be okay if she could be friends with me. But all things come to an end, so she left. I really just hoped she would come back. Hopefully.

All trapped within my thoughts, eyelids got heavier, and my body was shutting down, and with that, I fell asleep.

 **Meliodas POV**

We had Hawk's mom start walking North. Where the seal was broke. They were let out, it's been 3,000 years since I've seen them. I have been trying to contact Zeldris back ever since has mind linked me.

I haven't gotten an answer. I was panicking, and falling apart little by little. I don't know what I would do if I lost Elizabeth again. Especially, if it was Zeldris fault.

We planned that we would scope out the area when we get there. If Elizabeth is healing herself, which I'm hoping she is, I should be able to feel her power. She is a Druid Goddess after all, one of the strongest.

I started to feel the pain in my head once again. It wasn't as strong, but it still hurt. I was mad and happy at the same time. He was contacting me, this time I would respond before he can cut it off.

 _"Zeldris. I will kill you if you touch her-"_

 **"Meliodas!"**

I stopped speaking when I heard a woman's voice. _Well, it's not Zeldris._

 _"Who are you?" I asked, having no clue who I'm talking to._

 **"That hurt my feelings."**

 _"Am I supposed to know who you are?"_

 **"Meliodas. It's me. Your sister?"**

 _"DERIEI?!" I haven't seen her in YEARS! She was always my favorite of the Ten Commandments._

 **"You got it!"**

 _"What are you doing contacting me? How did you break out of the seal? Wait! Are you with Zeldris? If you are I'm going to kill-"_

 **"You're annoying."**

 _"Answer my question."_

 **"You mean a million questions?"**

 _"Just answer them." I was irritated. She's got to be with Zeldris._

 **"Let's see. First thing, I am with Zeldris."**

 _"Why." I growled._

 **"Because I can't overrule him."**

 _"Where's Elizabeth?"_

 **"I was getting to that. I have been helping her, I feed her, I treat all of her wounds, and we even became friends. She invited me to come with you guys."**

 _"Why should I believe you?"_

 **"I'm the only one that has been helping her. I could kill her right now, even though I won't, I could."**

 _"Fine." I can't lose the chance for some information._

 **"And plus, I'm going to help you."**

 _"How?"_

 **"You know where the seal was placed? Exactly?"**

 _"Yes.."_

 **"If you go southeast for about 2 miles, we are in the gray building. Honestly looks like it's about to fall apart. Heh. Hope it doesn't."**

 _"Thanks" I honestly was surprised she was telling me all of this information._

 **"Hope you see you soon."**

 _"Yeah" I could almost feel her smiling._

 **"Bye, brother."**

 _"Bye."_

The mind link ended and I went to the others to tell them about my new details.

 **~End of Chapter 5~**

 **I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so**

 **Sorry.**

 **I was honestly just being really lazy.**

 **But I do this thing where if I get**

 **An idea, I start writing it.**

 **So now I have about 8 fanfictions to update.**

 **(ಥ** **﹏** **ಥ** **)**

 **I'm dumb.**

 **Anyways I'm not going to put**

 **An update day anymore,**

 **I'll just update as soon as I can.**

 **And I'm also failing my**

 **Social studies class.**

 **｡゜** **(｀** **Д´)゜｡**

 **Help me.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Byeeeeeeee~**

Anime Queens 3


End file.
